


Another way into the Yiga Hideout

by Sonnenplume



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gang Rape, Link is having a bad time, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, if the desert vae outfit counts as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: Link is on his way to retrieve the Thunder Helm but runs into a small group of Yiga on his way and underestimates their intentions. It all goes downhill from there.





	Another way into the Yiga Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> Link is aged up for the sake of shameless smutt.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism as well as suggestions and requests for upcoming parts in the comments; it's highly motivating! I already have plans for two upcoming chapters which possibly will conclude this drabble, but I'm always open for additional ideas!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The sun was burning mercilessly still as Link made his way north. Reclaiming the Thunder Helmet would not be child's play, that much was certain. Link had dealt with some of the Yigas already, one at a time, but bursting into their hideout would be more of a challenge than Link was certain he could overcome with brute force.  
He had left most of his belongings with the inn of Gerudo Town, only wearing the Desert Vae outfit and carrying a sword and a shield. Since he usually was recognized by the Sheikah Slate he found it smart to not wear it openly anymore but in one of his back pouches. Continuing north he felt the air grow colder by the hour, wondering if he should have brought warmer clothing. But he kept walking until he reached the canyon that supposedly led to the Yiga's Hideout.

Not far into the canyon Link could hear the cackling laughter and flutters of the spell slips. He knew that this was a clear indication of a Yiga, since he knew about their ability to teleport and he drew his weapon. It was strange though, usually Yigas tended to disguise themselves as innocent travelers to get the drop on the unassuming. Maybe this one appeared because Link was closing in on their base. Maybe it was a guard.

"Alright you vermin, show yourself," Link whispered to himself, glancing around. Not seeing anything suspicious he continued walking, alerted, but soon was stopped when a biting pain shot through his foot. Link's eyes darted down to spot an arrow sticking in the ground. It had merely graced his food but the cut was enough to soak the dust under his shoe with fresh blood.  
"So close!" a voice echoed from above him and when Link looked up he saw a Yiga with a bow. They never had bows before and the Hylian growled at himself to have been caught off guard. "You try!" the Yiga yelled to someone and Link immediately ducked into a sprint. "She's bailing! Get her!" Link didn't look back as he heard arrows burying their tips in the ground behind him. Dashing through the canyon Link looked left and right for anything he could use to his advantage, but the only thing he found was a third Yiga jumping out at him from behind the stone statue of a frog. This one was armed with just a sickle so Link lounged at him sword drawn and ready to strike.  
The Yiga cackled when he deflected the strike harmlessly to the side with his own weapon, catching Link's blade with the curve of his one and twisted it out of his wrist. The sword flew a few feet away before clattering to the ground beyond Link's immediate reach. Before he could turn and run to pick it back up he heard the Yiga archers step up from behind him. Out of options Link turned his head slowly to assess the situation. If push came to shove he would have the Sheikah Slate to carry him to safety.

"Look at how tiny this one is!" one of the Yigas behind him mocked. "Is she even a Gerudo?" "Of course not, maybe just some tramp that heard rumors," the other replied. "Well, what is it, little lady? Want to join the ranks of the Yiga?" The Yiga in front of him pointed his sickle at Link as he asked.  
Link narrowed his eyes, slowly moving his hands to his back pouch to activate the Sheikah Slate. "I'd rather be dead," he spat cockily and the Yiga laughed at him. "Why rush?" he plainly asked, smirk audible in his voice. Before Link could reach his pouch one Yiga behind him grabbed his hand and spun him around to face him. "Yeah, we should have some fun with this one!" Link immediately drew his other hand back in a fist to punch the guy holding him, but it was caught by another and forced down. "Oooohoho this is a feisty one!" he snickered. Link struggled but the two Yigas dragged him down, soon kicking him until he stopped trying to scramble back to his feet. Protecting his face with his arms Link curled together as the Yigas started circling him.

"I think she gave up!"  
"A shame, really, a shame."  
"Should we kill her?"  
"No, that would be a waste."  
"What, you want to fuck this one too?"  
Link startled at those words. Were they being serious? They still were obviously convinced that Link was a girl so he had no idea how they would react if they found out the truth.  
"Why not? Look at how small she is I bet she's crazy tight!"

Link rolled around to jump to his feet swiftly but just as soon as he was up two of the masked people had seized his arms.  
"She found her will to fight again!" one of them exclaimed excitedly; almost playfully so. "She'll lose it again," the Yiga not holding him stated, approaching the squirming Hylian. The Yigas holding Link twisted his arms to his back; the angle painful enough to drop him to one knee.  
"Really, I mean look at this one!" the Yiga shouted entertained "Don't tell me you don't want to fuck her!" The Yigas both laughed as they twisted Link's arms further, making him hiss and bow lower.  
"Why not?"  
"I guess we deserve some fun."  
"But not here! They'll all see!"  
"Why not let them?" The Yiga in front of Link yanked Link's head up by the hair. "Why not let us all have some fun while it's still such a nice warm weather outside?"

Link was pulled under an overhanging rock, the Yigas following him into the shade. Still walking the Yiga wielding the sickle already undid his belt.  
"Any of you want to fight me for going first?" He did not even wait for a response but whipped out his member immediately, already swollen slightly and the tip a growing contrast of red against his tan length. Link stared at it with disgust and disbelieve. He had to get out of here.  
"Bring her down again," the Yiga demanded and once again Link's arms got twisted painfully until he was forced to bow and drop to his knees. The Yiga not restraining him was close to him soon enough, pulling his hair and pushing his face towards his crotch where his semi-erect dick was already waiting. He could pull Link very far though because he fought against it with all he had. The Yiga tightened his grip to become even more painful. "I wonder which drive is stronger," he mused "Your will to fight or your will to live?" Link froze instantly when he felt the Yiga pushing his sickle against Link's neck, just enough for him to feel the cold of the metal. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

The Hylian flinched away slightly when he felt the weapon spin slightly until its sharp tip caught the rim of the veil, its transparent cloth slightly concealing the lower part of his face. The Yiga lifted it almost delicately as if he had more respect for the clothing than for the one wearing it.  
"Now open that little mouth of yours and get working."  
Link's jaw trembled.  
"Get a move on, we all wanna get a go before nightfall!" one of the Yigas holding him added, twisting his arm to hurt him for emphasis. Link's lips shook as he hesitantly opened his mouth, merely an inch. He was scared. But it was a different kind of fear he felt when facing an enemy he had not fought before, or when he was stepping into someplace new. Then there was always the possibility of discovery and success. This was different. This was hopeless. Link had a very good idea of what was about to happen and yet he was hesitant to just get it over with.

Squeezing his eyes shut he opened his mouth wider slowly until he felt another yank on his head and the Yiga's dick pressing against the corner of his mouth. Link shuddered and kept his eyes firmly closed as he turned his head to give the member a timid nibble with shaky lips  
"No need to be shy now," one Yiga said "He's not gonna bite you if you cooperate."  
Link was tempted to snap his teeth down on the sensitive body part but the sickle still hooked under the veil and very close to his face was a strong argument against it. Another tug prompted Link to turn his head again and now he could clearly feel the tip of the still not fully erect cock press against his mouth.  
"Come on now, be a good girl and open wider." Link shuddered. Complying was the biggest chance he saw to stay alive here so he forced his own mouth open, the Yiga immediately invading it.

Link made a noise of disapproval, muffled by the dick in his mouth. The Yigas cackled.  
"Come on, bitch, put a little bit more effort into it!" the Yiga holding his head demanded. "Yeah, show us what you can do!" One of the culprits behind Link said, pushing him forward. The dick being suddenly shoved into his mouth caused him to choke, coughing against it.  
The Yiga pulled back out, flicking his sickle up to point at the other.  
"Watch it! if that bitch throws up on me I swear I will cut you!"  
The Yiga who had pushed him just laughed. "As if she's not gonna get used to it.”  
"Just fucking hold her down! Can't be that hard." He let go of Link's hair and the Hylian glanced at the lanky Yiga standing above him.  
"Fine then," one of the Yigas behind him said grabbing Link's hair instead pulling it back so that he had to look up at the Yiga in front of him. He flicked the sickle around and under the light veil again but instead of lifting it he cut it with one swift motion. Link flinched away from it but was quickly shoved back into position.  
The Yiga in front of him looked at him for a second doing nothing but then he let out a laugh. "Let's continue where we left off then, shall we?" Link bared his teeth at him causing the Yiga to chuckle again. "Come on, open up."

The Yiga needed to put the blade up against Link's neck again for him to once more close his eyes and open his mouth. The Yiga was harder than before when he entered him this time. The head of the cock bumped against the roof of Link's mouth, the Hylian reflexively pressing his tongue against the shaft to push it out. "You're getting the idea," the one in front of him commented. "But I need you to do better than that. And watch your teeth."  
Not giving Link a lot of time to adjust he grabbed the sides of his head and pushed inside, making Link produce a strangled noise.  
The other Yigas snickered entertained as the one in front kept pulling out and pushing back into Link's mouth. The Hylian groaned muffled complaints, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried to simultaneously not choke and still breathe regularly.  
He laughed: "This one knows what's up!"  
"But we're gonna take turns, right?"  
"We better!" the other agreed "But we also need to head back before nightfall."  
"Plenty of time left," the Yiga fucking Link's face promised, thrusting a little slower until coming to a stop.

"Come on, use your tongue." Dick still in his mouth Link craned his neck as much as he was allowed and glared at the one above him.  
"Don't give me that look, you whore, and get to work. You're really in a spot where you better do as we say." Link's glare intensified slightly but he reluctantly started moving his tongue, even if it was a little lazily. The Yiga just nodded in approval as Link got more used to moving his tongue along his shaft. "How is she?" one of the others asked.  
"Inexperienced but let's still say motivated." The Yiga started humping Link's face again and he whined in discontent but still tried to keep his tongue moving. The sooner he could get him off the sooner it would all be over. His movements became more ruthless and his thrusts deeper so that Link gagged again but this time the Yiga cared little, continuing to thrust until he pushed hard and deep as he finally came, hot sperm sputtering inside of Link's mouth and onto his face as the Yiga pulled out. Link coughed and spat out what he could. The Yigas laughed as the still restrained Hylian struggled to catch his breath. "See now, that wasn't hard now, was it?" Link still coughing wanted to throw insults at the people violating him, he wanted to fight back but at the same time he did not want to test out how serious they were about slitting his throat if he would not cooperate.

In a daze of hate and repulsion he barely recognized being spun around and eyed by one of the Yigas that so far only restrained him.  
"I don't think her face will do for me." The other said and the remaining two immediately laughed.  
"Knock yourself out, I'll take her face." Link was forcefully pushed to the ground and grabbed by his belt from behind, pulling his pelvis up. He winced when his knees painfully scraped over the rocky ground. He heard a seam tear as the Yiga yanked at his pants, pulling them down. Link yelled a protest and moved his hands to stop him but one of the others kicked him in the side, Link immediately dropping to the ground gasping for air. The Yiga behind him stopped yanking at his pants. "This is a guy!" He shouted in surprise, Link’s pelvis exposed enough to give away his sex.  
The other Yigas cackled: "Of course! You would have noticed if you'd taken a closer look at his face." The Yiga behind Link scoffed audibly.  
"I don't care much for faces; I just want to get to fuck her! ...or him, as if I'd care!"  
Link struggled again to get back up but it just earned him another kick, harder this time.  
The Hylian dropped again, wheezing.

"Didn't we tell you to work with us here?" one snarled and kicked at him again.  
"I think he got it," the other said with a wide grin in his voice. Link panted in pain, trying to retrieve his bearings yet failed as the Yiga behind him started yanking at his pants again and one in front grabbed a fistful of hair to pull Link's head up, forcing him up on all fours. Blinking a small tear out of his eye he was promptly confronted with another hard dick, bobbing in front of his face. The Yiga in front yanked Link's head hard enough for him to let out a pained yelp, the Yiga immediately shoving his erection into Link's mouth. At the same time the one behind him seemed to be satisfied enough with how far down he had managed to pull Link's pants and pressed his ass cheeks apart with his hands, the air of the evening unpleasantly cold ghosting over his exposed buttocks.

The one behind him gave Links hole barely an experimental poke before pressing the head of his cock against Link's entrance. Link groaned and wriggled in protest, his voice again muffled by the dick in his mouth and the Yiga behind him not caring at all as he pushed, forcefully stretching Link open. The Hylian yelped and screamed as the Yiga he was forced to suck off already just watched and laughed.  
"Fuck he is tighter than I thought..." the one Yiga hissed as he tried to push deeper.  
Link groaned and yelled in pain, squirming as well as he could, clawing at the ground and the Yiga in front. "I can't even fit in properly." Link continued to protest and bared his teeth, ignoring the dick that was still pushed into his mouth. His teeth barely scraped the shaft but still the Yiga jumped back immediately, powerfully slapping Link across his face with the back of his hand.  
"Then fucking finger him until he's stretched out or whatever! But like this he's gonna bite my junk off!" The Yiga behind Link retreated as well and Link used the small break to try and catch his breath, ignoring the pain scattered across his body by now.  
"I guess I gotta..."

Link clenched his teeth as he felt something push against him again until something much smaller than before pushed inside just as unceremoniously. His body tensed up as he felt the Yiga worm and wriggle his finger inside him. The one in front of him approached him again grabbing firm hold of his hair. With a definite push he prompted Link to open his mouth again which he did only reluctantly. Slowly but surely the need to avoid further injuries overcame his shock and repulsion.  
He figured that if he just gave them what they wanted the quicker they would leave him be, most likely alive.

Just like before he tried to move his tongue along the erection stuffed in his mouth which was a lot harder this time as someone moved around his fingers in Link's ass. It hurt and made it hard to either not grunt in discomfort or clench his teeth. The latter would absolutely earn Link more violent abuse like before so he settled with the other. As his groans vibrated against the hard dick the Yiga chuckled in approval, starting to hump Link's face at a more intense pace. Once the Yiga fucking his face seemed to settle on a rhythm Link realized that the tenser he was the more frustrated and aggressively the other fingered him and the more the intrusion hurt. It was unimaginably hard but Link forced himself to relax. When his entrance loosened up ever so slightly the Yiga managed to push his fingers inside deeper, pressing against the walls with bigger motion and less pain.

It was getting darker by now and in the shade significantly colder. The heat had prevented Link from noticing so far, but his body was covered in sweat which with each gust now made him shiver. The one behind him quickly grew bored of just fingering him and soon pressed his member against him again. Link stifled a noise against the dick in his face but had by now figured out how to relax and the Yiga pushed inside with more ease now but still definite pressure. As Link felt himself penetrated again and more deeply this time he gave a dissatisfied load moan, his body pushed further towards the Yiga in front almost making him gag as the cock was pushed further into his mouth than before.

"Now we're talking," the Yiga pushing inside Link's behind groaned, pulling back out a little before slamming back into Link with little to no consideration. Link mewled and he was rocked between the two Yigas' alternating thrusting. Breathing was hard and he grew more lightheaded by the minute. His whole body was aching but he barely felt it by now. He just felt dizzy as he was getting yanked around being filled from both directions. Link was almost delirious when a cackle pulled him back a little into reality.  
"I can't believe it; that perverted little bastard is getting hard!"

The rocking stopped and for a moment Link's brain just worked to translate what the Yiga just standing by had said into something that made sense.  
"You're right! Can you believe this fucker?" Before Link could even process what was happening he was flung around until his back hit the ground, his pants pulled down just far enough to reveal his dick lazily hardening. The Yigas laughed.  
Link stared at his own member in disbelieve. He knew damn well that he was not appreciating the treatment so him getting an erection was inexplicable to him. "I bet a body still can't help but react," one said, pressing his flat shoe against the underside of Link's shaft pinning it to his belly slightly painfully. Before Link could use his hands to cover himself up they were seized by the Yiga who had been fucking his face mere seconds ago and now was kneeling over Link, one leg on each side of his head.

"Open, you bastard!" he commanded and Link obeyed too scared of more hurt. The Yiga thrust into his mouth promptly, on all fourths above Link's head, his hands firmly pinned under his. Link could see nothing but the pelvis repeatedly pushing against his face but he clearly felt his legs being lifted to expose his backside. Soon enough he felt that invading pressure against his ass again as the other Yiga entered him and quickly found his rhythm again.  
Although his body was shaking with cold an uncomfortable, hot soreness spread through his system, his muffled screaming dying out as his voice grew tired. He could hear the one Yiga circling him as the others plowed him mercilessly. The cock in his mouth painfully bumped against the back of his throat repeatedly making Link wince mutely each time. His jaw hurt and his tongue was tired and heavy as the Hylian tried his best to keep lapping at the thrusting shaft, eyes squeezed shut and some stray tears running down the sides of his face. His body was moving against the hard rock ground with each thrust, the skin of his back getting caught on sharper pebbles and certainly torn open. What part of his body did not ache was sore.

He did not even feel the Yiga fucking his behind anymore; no pain, just dull shoving which after a while found its peak. The Yiga finished with a grunt and pulled out, his cum sputtering against Link's ass and underside of his thighs. The sperm quickly cooled in the late day cold breeze and Link shuddered and wined, again more aware of the situation. Not long after the Yiga rutting into his face gave harder humps as well and climaxed into Link soon. Link gagged immediately feeling sick but the Yiga did not retreat as he rode out his orgasm. Once he was satisfied he sat back on Link's ribcage making is hard to breathe and tucked his softening member back into his uniform. Once he got up Link turned to the side and let the cum run out of his mouth onto the ground; spitting coughing and gagging.  
Was it finally over?

Link breathed heavily as the Yigas above him shuffled to get dressed again. Pressing his hands against the ground he lifted himself up, coughing and aching all over.  
He felt a firm hand on his upper arm pulling him up to his feet with little consideration.  
“It’s getting dark,” the Yiga said “What do you guys say we take this one back home for later?”


End file.
